Ana & Luke Sawyer
by SnipersGirl15
Summary: This is a story about Ana after she tells Christian she is preg! She leaves with Luke and they are going to get together! She is going to leave Christian! It is not a story for everyone I know that but I hope us enjoy it anyway! Dont read if you dont like Ana with someone else! I am really enjoying writing this and have a lot more to post!
1. Chapter 1

**Ana and Sawyer**

**Sawyers POW:**

There was always something from the beginning about her that he liked, but with her been his boss's wife he couldn't say anything even when he wished he could. He even went as far as to tell Taylor, when they were alone. He would do anything for Ana, jumping at Christians demands to look after her, but tried to make it look like he was just following demands from his boss.

We went to the beach and Ana and Christian were sunbathing, Taylor and I were watching over them, but Ana and Christian started arguing. Taylor told me that we had to stay here and watch out, as anyone could turn up and try to hurt them, or even try and take pictures. They argued for a while before Christian went out to have a swim in the sea, Ana untied her bikini and lay on her stomach for a while until she rolled over. My eyes nearly fell out of my head! I'm so glad I have sunglasses on so no one can see my reaction. If Christian could see, he would go mad. I can see Christian coming out of the water whilst Ana is still on her front with her top off. Christian's expression shows that he is not happy with what he can see, but me and Taylor can't help but look as we have to watch them. Christian started to shout at Ana, she hangs her head low and looks really sad. I really wish I could help her, I wouldn't talk to her like this. It really annoys me when Christian does this to her. She puts her bikini top back on and practically runs after Christian to keep up with him as they go back to the boat. Christian dismisses us when he is back on the boat so he can spend time with Ana.

We are dismissed until Christian takes Ana out on the jets and we have to go with them. Ana loved been on the jets but Christian was very protective over her, limiting and how far and fast they went. I know he's not used to people, but he needs to let up sometimes! We go shopping, Taylor and I stay in the shadows watching whilst Christian and Ana talk. You can tell Ana is not used to money, as she keeps picking things up that she would of got before she was with Christian but he keeps telling her to remember they have money. This goes on all day, until Ana buys a few items and we all head back to the boat. I still admire Ana from distance, she looks so beautiful on the jets. I'm so glad that we're getting closer and talk more, I think she is starting to get used to having security about. After we head back we are dismissed to our rooms, and let Christian and Ana have the time they need.

The next day Ana wants to go out on the jets, Taylor doesn't think it's safe and that Christian would not agree, but she said that we can go with her. Taylor finally agrees and we show her what to do to get the jets started, we take her out onto the water. We watch as she turns the key in the engine, it is clear that she wasn't expecting it to go that fast from her expression when she is thrown back with the speed. We shout, but she doesn't seem to hear us. Taylor gets worried, we are quickly by her side before she speeds off again. Taylor doesn't look happy, but I am glad she's enjoying herself, I just hope she is safe. We soon reach the mariner, where we all pull together and take Ana shopping. She seems more relaxed without Christian telling her she has to spend a lot of money. We talk for a while and Ana seems to really enjoy it, I forget that I am security and just talk to her like she is my friend. Taylor seems concerned and is keeping a very keen eye on things. Ana takes me into a few shops and buys a present for herself and for Christian before Taylor has had a call from an upset Christian. We go back the harbor to get back onto the jets. I help Ana back onto hers and feel a slight tingle between the both of us, but we say nothing about it; just smile. As we head out onto the water, Ana and I race each other, but Taylor doesn't look too happy. I see Christian standing on the harbor looking angrier than ever and frantically signaling Ana to stop racing and to come into the harbor safely. I help her off the jet before Christian takes her back to the boat.

**Authors Notes:**

This is a first preview of the next story me and my best friend are writing there will be a lot more to post I hope uses enjoy it and please feel free to contact me and leave feedback we do have a lot more to post.

This is a story about Ana leaving Christian and going off with Sawyer while she is pregnant I don't want to spoil it too much with Authors notes so I will be posting more soon I'm just having to work around work and waiting for my best friend to proof read everything so please feel free to leave feedback and contact me it means a lot to see your comments and I'm sorry if I upset anyone with this story I don't want to upset anyone this is just another view that's all.

Thanks everyone who reads this and please review I can't wait to read them!

1000, people have viewed it in less than 2days could not be happy thank you all for showing you care with the reviews, message, following, favourites and even private messages it really does mean a lot and we will hopefully be posting more soon. We cant wait for uses to read the rest that we have wrote.

Thanks everyone it means so much!

Love to you all x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Not long after they came back, Christian had to go away on a business meetings and Ana is left in our care again; he left a list of things we have to make sure she does and also things that we have to report back to him about daily.

Christians List:

Make sure she eats at least 3 meals a day and has to eat everythingMake sure she goes to work on time and gets enough sleepMake sure she goes to see her personal fitness instructorAnywhere she goes I want a full 24hour security on her I do not want anything to happen to herMake sure only the approved list of people see her if they are not on the list ring me and we will discuss if she can see themIf anything happens to her ring me straight away no matter when it is

Christians lists always make me laugh, he treats this woman like she is a child, but we stick by them anyway.

The day after Christian leaves, Ana returns from work and goes off to get changed, we wait for her to come back down stairs as Gail prepared dinner for her. After a hour, there is no sign of her, we begin to think that she has fallen asleep and so leave her for a little bit, Gail leaving her food for her. Around 9pm, 3hours later we all begging to worry as there is still no sign of Ana, we go to the bedroom and she isn't there, so we all split up and start to check the house, as we are worried something could of happened to her. As I walk passed the library I see a dim light shining through the crack in the door… I knock gently on the door to find Ana snuggled up with a snuggle blanket wrapped around her, falling asleep reading a book. I walk over to her but her eyes are falling so fast that she doesn't realize that I've picked her up and placed her in my arms. I cuddle her for a little while on the couch to make sure she is a sleep before I move her; as I do, I feel her move into me, I cuddle her close to my chest and she wraps her arms around my neck. I lift her up, keeping her in my arms and grab the corners of the blanket and wrap it round the both of us, cuddling her as I walk and carry her to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Ana Pow:**

After everything that has happened today, I needed that sleep, the last thing I remember was been in the library curled up enjoying a good book; now, I'm in some big strong arms. I know it has to be a males, as the muscles are rippling and bulging out of their shirt. I keep my eyes shut and picture who it could be, it could only be Christian, Sawyer or Taylor. How can I be thinking about other men? I'm married! Pull it together Ana!

It doesn't take long before I feel myself been placed on the bed, I open my eyes and I see him looking down at me with those smoking hot blue eyes… wait blue that can't be Christians, his are gray, so who is this then?

I look around and see the ripping muscle's escaping from his top, wow he works out a lot and he looks really good for it. I also see that his stomach has a 6 pack too, I can see the ripples from the 6 pack through the tight top he is wearing…

Damn it Ana! you need to stop thinking like this, your married! Pull it together! Yes Christian is away, and yes he has been really cold to me lately, but you can't be thinking like this… Damn it, I need to see who's making me feel like this.

I look up and see Sawyer looking down at me, he has a slight blush on his face and I am wondering why, all he did was carry me from the library to the bedroom. So why would he be blushing, I look around and I am still in the clothes I was before I went to sleep, just in my bedroom.

I look into his eyes again and I see something I have never seen there before. I know I have seen those eyes somewhere before but where? Think Ana think I tell myself, wait… no it couldn't be, could it?

"Sawyer" I ask timidly as he sits on the bottom on the bed but quickly turns and looks at me, "where did you live when you were growing up?"

He replied with "Montesano, WA with my mother and father why Ana?"

I'm so shocked, that's where I lived with Ray, after the trouble with husband number 3. I would walk to school and back every day while I lived Ray, with a boy called Luke, before he moved away; he was also the first boy that I really liked too…

Sawyer looks at me, and I can tell he is trying to work out something… then slowly I seen a smile growing on his face he whispers at first "Annie" Only two people called me Annie in that way, Ray and Luke. Could it really be him?

I look at him and then a little louder he says "Butterfly?" I know straight away it was him and I hug him tightly… Butterfly was the name he given me when I first started met him as I would away watch them fly by none ever knew he called me that, it was our secret. It has to be him I tell myself!

I look at him and say "why did you not say anything?" I start to blush at remember how we spent so much time together before he left to go away with his family. I would go round after school and we would play games for hours or watch films or daft YouTube video's, he always knew how to make me laugh and would always stand up for me when people where nasty. Luke was like my boyfriend, but we never dated he never asked me out and I never took it that he wanted to, we always just told people we were best friends. That was until the day he left, I cried for weeks, we were in contact for a long time then one day he just never rang me or sent me e-mail I tried for a long time to contact him but nothing.

Luke looks at me and I can see worry building in his eyes I think he is remembering the same things I am.

He says "I'm sorry Annie that I didn't. It wasn't because I didn't want to, because I really did. I just couldn't say anything with Christian about, what with him been my boss it made it harder to say anything at all. I didn't want to leave, but my parents made me and then they told me I had to stop contacting you, they took everything away from me and deleted/ binned everything that had anything to do with us as they wanted me to move on. All day I would sit in my room, just thinking about you Annie. I know I shouldn't be telling you these things because your married to my boss, but I feel like you need an explanation to why I hurt you in a way I wish I never did, I hope you can forgive me Annie."

I look at him with big soft eyes and hug him tight, crying into his chest saying "I forgive you and agree that we need to keep this a secret from Christian, as I don't want him to lose his job."

We talk for most of the night before I must of fallen asleep as I don't remember anything until the next morning.

**Sawyer pow:**

I wake up several hours later and she is still in my arms, she must have curled up next to me in her sleep. I wrap her up in the blanket and look at the alarm clock it is 2am. Taylor left me a note on the side of the bed saying that he found us asleep and he had contacted Mr Gray with the daily report. I walk downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink when I hear a scream. I run straight back up the stairs to see if Ana was okay as she was the only person upstairs. She was tossing and turning, fighting someone in her sleep obviously having a very bad dream. As I turned around Taylor and Gail was stood beside me, watching Ana fight someone. I walked over to her and rubbed small circles on her back whilst cuddling her close, telling her it was okay and I was there and no one was going to hurt her. She soon went back off to sleep and Taylor and Gail went back to their room, I sat on the bed watching her sleep for a while before she woke up and asked me if I would sleep with her as she was worried about Christian coming in and shouting and also because she had a bad dream and would like some comfort. I agree and go to sleep at the bottom of the bed but she asks me to come and sleep at the top next to her I make sure I sleep on the top of the blanket so if anyone came in we could not get told we were up to anything.

I was woke up several hours later Ana's alarm going off, she reached over and turned it off whilst seeing me on the other side of the bed and started to smile. I guess she remembered the conversation from last night. We talked for a while, before she got up to get dressed for work, I headed down stairs to find Taylor and Gail sitting at the breakfast bar, we all greeted each other politely. Though Taylor gave me a disappointed look, obviously not happy with me staying with her. Taylor didn't seem to understand that I was following order from Ana. I know he was just looking out for me where Mr Gray is as he would not look at it like that and would have fired me. We all spoke about what happened last night and decided that it would be best not to tell Mr Gray and Ana agreed she knows Christian would flip out and I don't really want to lose my job and risk not seeing Ana again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ana and I have been getting along better, we have been going out on her dinner break to different dinners and cafes and having a good chat, taking her mind of work and Christian, while he has been away. She doesn't seem herself when it comes to eating, she isn't eating that much and is often getting up to run to the bathroom to "hug the toilet" while she is been sick she says it is a virus but I am going to take her to the Doctors when Christian comes as I need his approval before I can.

It has been a week since Christian has been back and him and Ana have been arguing a lot. She was at the doctors today she has been really quiet ever since she came out and says she needs to speak to Christian as soon as possible.

Christian arrived in from work and Ana took him straight to kitchen where they start to talk… we all stand by the door as soon as we heard them talking a few seconds later we heard a bang followed by.

Christian shouting "Christ, Ana" "You have one thing, one thing to remember. Shit! I don't fucking believe it. How could you be so stupid?"

Ana replied with "I know the timing's not very good."

Christian replied with "Not very good!" he starts to shout now "We've known each other five fucking minutes. I wanted to show you the fucking world and now . . . Fuck. Diapers and vomit and shit!"

Christian walks to the elevator and in minutes and going down to the parking lot he climbs straight into the car and is gone…

**Chapter 5**

**Ana pow:**

After Christian leaves, Mrs. Jones comes in and tells me she heard what happened and asks if she can get me anything. "I'd like a glass of white wine." I reply. Mrs. Jones pauses for a fraction of a second, and I remember Blip. Now I can't drink alcohol. Can I?

I pulls out a tiny photo which is my scan photo and let her look at it and say proudly "This is little blimp, me and Christian are going to have a baby" Sawyer and Taylor walk in and they all say congratulations, but I just break down in front of them all and say "I showed Christian the picture and he told me I need to get rid of IT" I was practically screaming the word "IT" at them. How could he say that about my little blimp?

"He threw a lot of money at me and when I told him that I am protecting blimp, he walked out." I continue to cry, they all hug me tight telling me I need to do what's best for little blimp and me, I tell them I am keeping it if Christian likes it or not!

I curl up on the sofa, protecting little blimp with one arm and soon fall asleep. Just before I do, I notice Sawyer enter the room with a blanket which he places over me. As I start to drift off I hear them all talking, but I'm too sleepy to move or tell them I can hear them so I shut my eyes and just listen.

**Staff pow:**

Gail turned around and said "How can he say such things to her this baby is going to be a big part of their life, he can't do this to her, we need to talk to him."

Taylor turns to talk to but Sawyer cut him off "He can't do this to her, he needs to talk to her and sort this or he is going to lose her, she really cares about 'little blimp' and I don't think she is going to get rid of it."

Taylor turns to them both and says "Mr Gray doesn't take to things like this like other people would, we need to talk to Mrs Gray when she wakes up and see what she wants to do, until then we will keep her safe."

Gail turns to Taylor and says and says "What do you mean keep her safe?"

Taylor reply's and says "From what I can tell Mr Gray has gone drinking and if he comes in drunk, I do not want Ana to get hurt!."

Gail starts to get teary and I hear a slight sob, I know Taylor must of hugged her as I hear her thanking him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

**Sawyer pow:**

I pick Ana up after I make sure she is fully asleep and carry her up to her room placing her into bed I kiss her on the for head and see a small smile form on her face before she rolls over and gets comfortable. I wrap her up in the blanket as I do not want her to get cold and pull the door so it is almost closed behind me as I don't want to make a noise and wake her. I head back to the kitchen and ask Gail to pack Ana some bags.

I sit in the library and pick up a book Ana must have been reading earlier, I start to flip though it having a quick read as I go, before I sit down and start to read it fully as it grabs my attention.

My phone goes off and I quickly move to silence it, and find that it is Taylor texting me to say Mr Gray has been dropped off he is very drunk and is coming up now, quickly go to Taylor's side to help him with a very drunk Christian…

**Taylor's pow:**

I am waiting by the elevator for Mr Gray when Sawyer arrives, I see Mr Gray through the glass elevator and I can see him starts to sway before he is even out of it. The door open and he stumbles out and starts to shout "Where is she? Where is MY Anastasia" his words are splurged and it is hard to understand but we manage to make them out. We sit him down on the sofa in the sitting room and go to get him a glass of water, we return he is asleep so we decide to leave him there… Sawyer says he heard a noise and we rush back to the office to check cctv and make sure who ever dropped him off isn't about as we check the cctv for outside and in to make sure there is no one about.

**Chapter 7**

**Ana pow:**

I heard muffled shouting and look around I'm in my bedroom in my bed, but I am still in my clothes from the day before. I haven't, the last thing I remembered was falling asleep on the sofa, someone must have brought me upstairs. I smile to myself thinking Sawyer may have had a hand in the lifting process.

I climb out of bed and see that the lights from downstairs are shinning slightly throughthe crack in the door, I begin to walk out of my room, looking for my husband…

I found him on the sofa in the sitting room and carry him upstairs and put him to bed after getting him changed for bed. As I try to get him changed he tries to turn it into foreplay, I stand and laugh at my drunken husband, even drunk he can still make me laugh. Once I am happy with the way Christian is dressed for bed, I begin to wrap him up in the blanket and smile as I stare at him.

I am pulled out of my day dream when I hear his phone beep, look on the floor it next to his jacket and find his BlackBerry has fallen to the floor. I pick it up and inadvertently unlock it. It opens on the texts screen. I can see my text, and above it, another." "It was good to see you. I understand now. Don't fret. You'll make a wonderful father." "It's from her. Mrs. Elena Bitch Troll Robinson. Shit. That's where he went. He's been to see her." He rolls over in his sleep and says softly "get rid of "IT."

I see red and storm out of the room, I go to the kitchen and pick up the blanket and pillow Sawyer left for me earlier and head to the library. I open the door turn the light on and place everything on the sofa inside. I quickly lock the door from the inside and leave the key in now I feel safe from Christian. I make my bed for the night on the sofa and cuddle up on it, getting comfortable and tell "little blimp not to worry I will look after you" I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

**Sawyers Pow:**

Christian must of woke up the next morning and stumbled to the kitchen like a zombie. He also must of relished being alone in bed and looked around the kitchen but couldn't find Ana so he called for Taylor and asked if he had seen her… Taylor pulls out his phone and contacts me.

I pick the phone up on the second and Taylor asked me to come into the kitchen as Christian was looking for Ana.

As I walk into the kitchen I find Christian jumping up to see if I'm Ana but soon slumps back to the kitchen stool I look up and ask him "Are you okay?"

He quickly reply's "No I can't find Ana and we had a huge argument before I went out last night and I really need to talk to her, do you know where she is?

Gail walks into the kitchen and greets Mr Gray asking "Would you like Tea, Coffee or anything to eat Sir"

He quickly reply's with "Coffee Gail black please also have you seen Ana I haven't seen her since last night and I'm really worried"

A flash of worry crosses her face and she looks at us all before returning to Christian's coffee. After she makes it, she leaves the kitchen looking for Ana.

While Mr Gray sits at the breakfast bar drinking his coffee, I join Gail to find her and head straight to the room I put her in last night but with shock I find that she isn't there I hit panic mode straight away. I begin to search for Ana before heading back to the kitchen with my head hanging down as I didn't find her.

Christians face is full of worry and Taylor shakes his head when I walk in, Gail is stood in the kitchen island and is making breakfast they all look at me and I shake my head too. Christian says he wants every room in the house checked, he needs to find her. Just as he finishes his sentence, Ana walks in. She is rubbing her eyes, yawing and saying morning to everyone, she looks like she didn't get a good night's sleep. Christian looks like he is seeing a ghost and runs over to her hugging her tight, she tries to wiggle free he looks at her strangely and she tells him he needs to sit down they need to talk.

Chapter 9

**Ana's pow**

Christian dismisses Taylor and Sawyer from the kitchen and Gail keeps cooking, I quickly tell them that they are not to go anywhere and they stand and stare not knowing what to do. I starts to talk to Christian and tell him I am not getting rid of "little Blimp!". He looks shocked but I keep talking not letting him get a chance to say anything, before I quickly say. "I know where you were last night and I am leaving for little while, I need some time to clear my head."

Christian grabs hold of my arm and Sawyer jump to my side to make him leave go, he stares at him but I tell him to let go, Christians face falls but he does what I say. I begin to walk into the hall and Taylor and Gail come and stand near me pulling me into a tight hug and they both promising to be in contact and they will support me, no matter what. Gail hands me a bag with some food and I place it with the rest of my bags that she packed for me last night. I start to walk with Sawyer to the elevator but Christian throws himself in front of me saying that I can't leave and that he needs me and he would be lost without me.

I puts her head down and tears start to fall down my face I looks up at Christian and tells him that I can't get rid of little Blimp and that I am not what he needs so I am going to go. Taylor tells Sawyer to stay with me and make sure that I am okay. Sawyer told him we will call him later to tell him we are okay, Christen starts to tell me that he is sorry and that he is scared to be a Dad and that's why he is acting like this. He tells me that I mean everything to him and that's he has never felt like this before and that's why he is scared of losing me. I looks back up at Christian with tears pooling in eyes and says "Goodbye Christian, you hurt me and I need time."

We walk towards the elevator and wait for it to arrive Sawyer pull me closer to him and tears fall down my checks. Christian face flashes with annoyance and Taylor tries his best to keep him from attacking us as we get into the elevator I breaks down and cry's into Sawyers chest I see Christian try to get to the basement before us.

**Sawyers pow:**

I tell Ana to get into the car and I will put her stuff into the back when I feel Christian behind me shouting "You can't take her anywhere she is my wife and she is not going anywhere!" I turn to face him and feel him punch me in my face my lip pops and Ana falls to the floor crying Taylor is quickly by her side picking her up and putting her into the car, I turn and punch Christian in the stomach knocking him back trying to walk back to the car where Ana is crying but Christian grabs me from behind turning me around quickly and punching me in the stomach and then in the face again as I spit blood onto the floor while Christian is leaning down I knee him in the stomach.

Ana screams "Please stop it… Please stop fighting…"

It was hard to understand at first as she was crying so much but we do as she asks I walk over to her and climb into the car and start the engine I tell Taylor I will contact him soon and we go to leave.

Christian stands in front of the car and says "Ana please don't go… please stay with me I promise I will change"

Ana reply's with "Christian I am sorry but I need my space to think, you have given me a lot that I need to think about, please, I will contact you soon and please do not follow me."

Christian slowly moves out the way and Ana asks if we can go now?


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 10**

**Ana Pow:**

I look out the window as we leave and I watches as Christian fall to the ground and cry out my name. Taylor is quickly to his side and tears fall down my cheek. They are soon out of sight, I sigh heavily as we drive for a little while before Sawyer pulls the car into a garage and parks it. I quickly climb out and run before I am sick. He is quickly beside me and hold my hair back while I am sick some more, when I am done I sit down on a nearby bench and he tells me he will be back in a second. He comes back with a bottle of water and hands it to me. I thank him, he looks at me and can see pain in my pulls me into a hug and goes to get the other car from a garage. He asks me if I have my phone and I tell him I left it in the house before we left. He tells me that he has turned the tracker off on his phone as this way Christian can't follow us, I'm glad because I just need peace and quiet right now.

When I wake up, we are still driving, I ask Sawyer "How long we have been driving?" He reply's "About 2 hours" he tells me as he "Decided to take the long way to where we are going to avoid been followed", I look at Sawyer and he gives me a soft smile. He asks me "How far gone I am" and I reply with "About 9-10 weeks, I only found out the morning I told Christian but I am keeping little blimp." He smile at me and tells me that they are all here for me.

I ask "Where we are going?" and he tells me he is going to take me somewhere noone knows. He tells me he has a little weekend home for when he is not busy working for Christian. I drops my head and he can tell I am thinking about something. I look up at him and say's "I'm sorry if I have cost you your job, you could always leave me there and go back to Christian?" He looks at me and tells me "I am not leaving you anywhere. I made a promise to you that I would look after you no matter what and I am going to fill that promise even if it means that lose my job. You and little bump would be worth all of it!". I smiles lightly at Sawyer though teary eyes and I think he can see how much it has meant to me to hear him say that…

We pull up outside a magnificent house. I look around to make sure this is where we are staying and Luke jumps out of the car and is quickly round to my side opening the door and helping me out, it's a good job he does as even with a ride that fast my body feels stiff from falling asleep. We start to walk from the drive way up the house, I look at everything taking in every little detail, it's because the grass is low and well-kept and also little ornament's that show that someone takes good care they are all clean and well kept. I look and see a bird bath and a bird house half way through the front garden and Luke tells me there is a small Zen type garden in the back which has a small waterfall and fish pond which he loves to admire to admire when he comes back home.

**Luke pow:**

Annie seems to love the view of the house I think she is taken back when she first seen it, I don't think she was expecting anything like this which makes me smile. I show Annie all the small details like the bird house and tell her about the Zen garden in the back which has the waterfall and fish pond, I tell her I will show her it after I show her round the house.

I lead her in through the front door and she slides her arm into mine I walk her first in the sitting room and show her where everything then I lead her into the kitchen and she sits down on the chair, I ask if she would like anything to drink before I show her around the rest of the house. After a quick drink I take Annie by the hand and lead her upstairs, taking her into each and every room and showing her where the bathroom is and then to which room she will be sleeping in and which I will be in. I show her where the spare bedding is and where she can find more pillows if she ever wants more.

I lead her back downstairs and take her into the sitting room where I place the laptop on the stand.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 11**

**Ana pow:**

Luke has been really nice to me ever since we left Christians, I didn't think he would be this cool with me but I guess he is sticking to his word. I don't know what it is but I can feel something between the both of us but I don't know if it's just me because I'm pregnant.

Luke and I sit down on the sofa and face each other before we start to talk.

"So who lives in the house when you are not here Luke?" he replies with "My sister often stays as her house isn't that far away from mine so she always come and stay with the two kids and her husband."

"So where is she right now? Does she know you're staying here and is that why she isn't here?" Annie asks these questions so quick I hardly get a change to answer she sits and waits for me to reply though.

"Annie calm down, I will answer all your questions don't worry!" I say smiling at her and I see her relax a little and smile back. I reply to her questions saying "She is away for the week with the kids she left a few days ago I was going to have some time off so I could come and stay and watch the house but with everything that went on I guessed it would be best to bring you here and take you away from it all. My sister rang me when we were in the car traveling here and I told her I will be looking after the house from right now and explained what happened she says she is thinking of us.

Annie seems so much more relaxed by this information then panic seems to strike across her face I hold her hand and ask what's wrong? She asks "Does Christian know you have this place you know what his background checks are like he could always turn up here and force me to go back with him Luke!" Her voice seems to break as she says the last part of the sentence I pull her close to me and cuddle her.

"No butterfly he doesn't know this house is not down in my name on the background check when I got it my sister was staying with me as she was going through a hard time so I put it down in her marriage name but after her first break up with him she changed her name. Christian won't be able find this place no matter how hard he looks and he also won't take you anywhere butterfly, I promise I will look after you if you don't want to go back with him you can stay here as long as you want. Also if you don't want to see him you don't have to I'm here for you butterfly, I promise I will not let anything hurt you." I say it softly and I know Annie is taking in what I am saying I could see her listening carefully and could see her face soften too.

**Ana pow:**

Luke is been amazing he has answered all my questions and promised to keep me safe. It's like he knows the right things to say, no matter what and he seems so calm about it as well. The house is amazing it really reminds me of been at home with Ray, I always loved his house and it brings back a lot of memory's. Luke held my hand when we talked and even pulled me close to cuddle him I don't know if it was just me that felt it or if he did too this time but there was definitely something there and I also felt safe. We sit and talk more before I ask if it is okay if I can use his phone, he looks at me puzzled them remembers I don't have mine I tell him I would like to talk to Taylor and he hands me it telling me to press number 2 as that is the speed dial for him. I look at his phone for a couple of seconds before I press 2, Taylor picks up on the second ring.

"Taylor here" I hear him voice boom down the phone and it makes me giggle.

"Hi Taylor it's me Ana" I greet him back.

For a second I hear him let out a relaxed sigh and says "Is everything okay Ana, where is Sawyer is he with you?"

Ahh the security questions that I will never miss, I reply quickly before he gets panicked "Yes Taylor he is on the couch next to me I just wanted to ring and tell you that we are okay and we have made it to the house."

Taylor smiles down the phone and say "Okay Hun, as long as uses are safe we are all thinking of you." Just as he finishes saying that I hear Christian in the background shouting "Taylor is there any news?"

I hang onto the phone like my life depended on it before I whisper "I will let you go bye Taylor"

He says a quick "Bye A" before I put the phone down and cut him off I curl up next to Luke who heard everything and can tell I am still really hurt by what has happened with Christian.

**A/N**

I hope us like the new updates. Please review and say what you think, feel free to pm etc if you have any questions.

thanks again and more than 12k views :D

I would like to thank my friends Emily & Vikki for the support

My Fiance for the help

My amazing Beta Cath who has changed this for the better

And everyone who reads, reviews, fav's me, pm's me etc.

Thanks so much everyone!

Love to ya all

x


	9. Q&A

**Ana & Sawyer **

**Q&A**

**This isn't a chapter btw **

**A lot of people have been contacting and asking different questions about the story so far I don't want to spoil the story but I also want to answer some questions so I hope these will help. **

**Q. Is Ana going to be with Christian all the way through the story?**

**A. No, at the moment she is with what us are reading but as the story progresses you will understand more.**

**Q. Is this a cheating story (Ana & Sawyer)**

**A. In my eyes no because they haven't done anything he is just looking after her like her should?**

**Q. Is Ana really pregnant?**

**A. Yes, she is about 9-10 weeks.**

**Q. Is there anything happening between Ana & Sawyer?**

**A. At the moment no because she is still with Christian but this is a story about Ana & Sawyer.**

**Q. What about all the nice things he has done for her?**

**A. I'm not saying Christian is a horrible person no one should like. I wanted to write a story about something different and my bestfriend told me about FanFiction, I read a few 50shades story's and seen that everyone is showing their own side. I think this is just another side that people didn't really think about? **

**Q. Do you like to read our reviews, pm's etc?**

**A. Yes, I love to see and read everything us comment back with and I would love to show you the rest of the story and progress it more.**

**Do you like the new changes? do you want chapters shorter? Long? More together? Please message and say so I can make these changes for you.**

**I don't want to write anymore as I don't want to spoil the story but I will try and post more soon and also check out my other story Christian Gray 3years old.**

**Just to tell everyone I have a beta who is reading both the storys and will be making changes so there maybe changes affecting the post's that are up or affecting posts to go up. My beta is hoping to have the storys done by this weekend to send to me and I will try and post more when im not at work.**

**I hope us enjoy this and can't wait to write more.**

**Thanks **

**Wow I have doubled in views in 12 hours thank's so much up to 6,484 have viewed!**

**From the 3 days since I posted comment above about views I would like to say we have reached the 10k mark now thanks so much! **

**up to 12k thanks so much and should be updating soon.**

**waiting for beta to get back and also got to work around work.**

**Also thanks to all my followers and people who have favourite's and everyone who have reviewed!**

**Also a big thanks to my Fiance for supporting me and another to my bestfriend for helping me!**

**Thanks everyone it really does mean a lot!**


	10. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Luke pow:**

After the phone call to Taylor I can tell Annie is really cut up about what happened with her and Christian I know it has really affected her and that she is going to need plenty of time and space to try and sort this out. I cuddle Annie and try to do the best I can to look after her I don't want anything to happen to her or "Little Blimp"; she may be my bosses wife but it does not mean that I cannot care or look after her!

After a long time of cuddling I look down and see Annie looking back up at me and I ask if she would like to go and see the back garden now? She picks herself up of me and I grab her hand and lead her to the patio doors near the kitchen. I slide the glass door open and lead her down the patch I can see her taking everything in as we walk along, I walk her down to the Zen Garden area and I could see her eyes light up.

The waterfall was in full swing and was bubbling and flowing down the rocks that were placed neatly near the fish pond. The fish inside the pool where loving having the waterfall on they always did like it. I see Ana take everything in and slowly. We stand there for a few minutes before we start to run back inside as it starts to rain…

**Ana pow:**

Luke has a really nice garden and I could of stood and watched the waterfall and pond all day, he let me just stand there with his arm around my waist, making sure that I was safe. We stood like this for a while and I felt really safe in his arms. I feel something wet drop on me and at first I thought it was from the waterfall but more and more starts to fall on me and I hear Luke say that the storm is rolling in, so we best head inside. Storms often happened but normally I would have Christian there to watch it with me from the penthouse view it always made the storm look worse as we were higher up and we could see more of it. Luke and I run back to the house but end up soaking wet as the rain started to get heavier we make it into the patio and we hear it hitting of the roof like it was hitting a tin can we stand in the patio and take our wet shoes and socks off.

I ask Luke "Did Gail pack me any clothes I could get changed into?"

Luke replied with "I asked her when you were asleep to pack you some I put your bags in your room so that would be the best place to start and if not I'm sure my sister has left some clothes here you would wear."

"Luke I can't wear your sisters clothes, I'm going upstairs to see what Gail packed, do you want to help me put them away" I ask timidly. The storm starts to roll in more now and the rain was getting heavier and the wind had picked up too… the house was starting to get a little chill so Luke put the heating on and lit the fire in the sitting room then followed me upstairs.

I picked up the smallest bag of them all and started to go through it finding some of my favorite clothes to wear when it's cold, I move to the chest of draws and place them in there. Luke starts to go through the biggest bag and tells me this one if more summer and party dresses. I start to hang them up in the wardrobe before we I start to help him with the last bag. We open it up and I find a note from Christian inside I sit down on the bed while looks continues to put my clothes away.

* * *

**A/N**:

What do you think the letter will say? What do you think Christian has wrote?

Please leave comments / feedback before I post it. I love to hear what you all say and would love to know what you think it says.


	11. The Letter!

**The Letter**

My Dearest Girl,

I don't think we should meet up anymore, I can't keep sneaking off, my wife is going to start to get start to wonder.

I tell her I am at work or that I have to work late, just so I can't see you I don't think I will be able to keep this up much longer.

It's so hard not to get caught right now and the wife says she has some news she has to tell me.

I will try and meet up with you for one last time before we have to call this off!

I don't want to break her heart but this habit is really hard not to be able to do it; I need the BDSM!

All my love,

Christian

X

* * *

A/N

Who do you think the letters to? Who is Christians Dearest Girl?

What do you think? Can't wait to read what us put!


	12. Chapter 13-14

**Chapter 13:**

**Luke pow:**

I was putting the last of Ana's clothes away and she was sitting on the bed I noticed that she was reading something, the envelop was on the bed addressed to Ana it looked like Christians writing. I left her to read it after about 5 minutes before I looked and seen her cuddled into the pillow crying. I quickly dropped everything and jumped up and sat on the bed beside her, I picked her up and rocked her backwards and forwards while she cried into me her clothes were still wet from the rain earlier. I cuddled her close to me and she kept her head on my chest the whole time crying into me, I keep her there until she calms down and place a soft kiss on her forehead. I look down and see her smiling up and he before she jumps off my lap and runs to the bathroom and was sick, I quickly follow her and hold her hair back once she is done I let her clean herself off. I stand outside the door and let Ana sort herself out when she walks out I can see her eyes are red and swollen from crying I take her hand and bring her back into the bedroom and sit opposite her on the bed.

"Ana what's wrong why were you crying" I ask her with a voice full of sympathy. She hands me the letter Itake it from her reading it carefully. My face flashes with anger "WTF Christian I shout in my head! How could he do this to Ana? Does Taylor know? Does anyone know? These are all the questions going through my head." Wait. Is this Christians writing? I need to look into this! I have seen his writing loads but it's normally so much different? I must not tell Ana until I know the truth! I don't want to get her worried.

I feel sick after reading that, I stand up and hug Ana tight and I tell her I will not let anything happen to her I will keep my promise and protect her. I know I will need to talk to her about her BDSM relationship with Christian I also need to talk to Taylor and see if he knows anything about this! I need to know more about the night Christian went to see Elena!

I go down stairs and let Ana get changed and quickly pull out my phone and call Taylor.

"Taylor" he barks down the phone after it rang twice.

"Taylor it's me Sawyer I reply.

"Is everything okay?" He reply's back quickly.

"Taylor where has Christian been recently and yes we are sitting out a storm right now it is starting to really pick up but I am going to look after Ana don't worry."

Taylor replied with "Since you and Miss Steel left he has just stayed in the Penthouse and has not got anywhere he is just moping about thinking of ways to get her back. He has also had Elena round a couple of times but he doesn't seem impressed by it! Wait… what storm? How bad is this storm… are uses prepared for it?" I hear Taylor hit panic mode I need to reply fast.

"Thanks Taylor I think you may have told me just want I needed to know. I think it's going to take a lot for Mr Gray to make it up to Ana she is really hurt. I will send you a message later and tell you what's going on but we cannot say anything yet!" I reply quickly "Also I'm not too sure what kind of storm this is at the moment it is just high winds and rain and don't worry Taylor you trained me well I will keep Ana safe."

Taylor lets out a sigh and was about to talk when Gail spoke in the background something about Christian so said a quick "Bye" and hang up.

**Ana Pow:**

Luke seems really annoyed with what he read of Christians note. He is still been really nice to me and I still don't know if I just feel like this because I am pregnant, my morning sickness is starting to get worse but Luke has really been there for me lately. But I think I am really starting to like him, I could also never repay him for everything he has done it means so much.

I quickly pull myself from my day dream and start to get changed into some sweat pants, a t-shirt the next size up so it hangs a little but still looks good. I head downstairs looking for Luke but I find him on the phone so I head into the kitchen to make a cup of tea and Luke a coffee. The weather outside is starting to get worse the wind has really picked up, I try to turn the radio on the kitchen but all I can get is static just as the kettle starts to boil Luke comes walking in I look up at him and tell him I'm making him a cup of coffee he nods and heads to the breakfast bar and sits down. I fiddle with the radio some more but he says he had the same problem earlier when he tried. I sit on the seat opposite him and we talk while we drink for a little while.

"What would you like to do tonight Ana?" Luke asked me.

I look up from my tea and say "why don't we cuddle up and watch a movie while the storm outside continues? It's what I us to do with Ray when I was little, Kate and I would watch it to take our minds of it and Christian and I well we would" she blushes at the thought of them making love. She looks to the window ad watches the wind is shaking the tree at the bottom of the garden.

Luke looks up at me and says "If that is what you would like to do that that is what we will do butterfly, what movie would you like to watch?"

"Why don't we watch The Worlds End? I have heard it's really good and we can snuggle up on the sofa like me a Kate uses to do and watch it?"

Ahh Kate my best friend in the whole wide world the only person who ever got me and was there for me no matter what. She warned me about Christian she didn't like him at first until she got uses to him and then fell in love with his brother Elliot, she's my sister in law now but it has been so long since I last seen her. I think when things settle I will make a day to see her and tell her the news. There is only Christian, Gail, Luke and Taylor who I told I was pregnant then Christian told the Elena Bitch Troll Robinson!

Anger flashes across my face and I think Luke notices as he says "Annie what's wrong?"

I just tell him "That I was thinking about how much I miss Kate and other things came to my mind at the same time but it's okay."

Luke reply's with "When we get you settled she can come and stay if you like we have the room and I will try and be the best male Kate I can be today while we watch this video." Just as he finishes saying I let out a giggle followed by a scream of shock when a bolt of lightning comes down from the sky and a loud rumble of thunder comes rolling in. I cuddle into Luke I'm not uses to been this low down when a storm is hitting and so uses to having someone to comfort me I hope Luke doesn't mind.

**Luke pow:**

The thunder rumble seems to make Ana jump and I hug her tight I tell her that it is fine and I will look after her I lead her into the sitting room and sort the sofa so that we have loads of room to snuggle. I leave Annie on the sofa while I grab a blanket and get a bowl full of popcorn and something for uses to drink. I shut the curtains so it's nice and dark for when we watch the film. When I climb onto the sofa Annie snuggles into my chest and I put my arm around her and we sit and watch the film together.

Once the film finishes it is late and I look down and find that Ana is asleep it's been a long day for her the storm outside is still going on I go upstairs and make sure she would be safe if the storm got any worse. I close the curtains and put on the small lamp before heading back down and check on the storm outside it is getting heavier. I hear my phone bleep and it is a message from Taylor telling me that there is a hurricane coming in and we need to both be carefully.

I load up the laptop and put the headphones in I start to listen to music and start to look online for different things, I check the weather forecast and see what it says the storm is mean to pick up around 2am and turn into a Hurricane tomorrow when it is meant to touch down. I sit up for a while just listening to music thinking what to do with Ana before I hear a load bang.

I jump up checking on Ana first before checking to see if everything in the room is fine. I dim the lights lower so that they won't wake her up. I feel safer with her been downstairs next to me where I can keep an eye on her. I walk over to the window in the kitchen and try to see what made the bang outside but it is to dark the storm is really starting to roll in now the wind has picked up and it has even started to hail, the thunder and lightning are still going on outside. I close all the curtains making sure everything is fine before I curl up on the sofa with Ana and fall asleep keeping her close with the storm been bad outside.

**Chapter 14:**

**Ana pow:**

I woke up on the sofa feeling sick and really warm, I look around and found that Luke had snaked himself around me but tried to also give me as much room as possible to keep confortable. I stretch a little before attempting to move slowly, I feel Luke move under me and I stay still trying not to wake him. The storm outside has picked up dramatically and the wind is tearing everything apart I guess that's why Luke must of stayed with me all night. I smile lightly to myself I know I shouldn't but I am really starting to feel something towards him but I still don't know if it's just because I'm pregnant? I try to move again without waking him up and manage this time I creep out of the room and head for the downstairs bathroom I'm so glad it's close, this morning sickness is really getting to me I just make it before I am sick. I cuddle the toilet as I lie on the cool floor just as I am about to be sick again I feel a hand on my back rubbing softly and the other holding my hair. Once I am done been sick I attempt to pick myself up from the bathroom floor but everything goes dizzy all too fast and I feel myself falling! Luke quickly grabs a hold of me and I'm so glad he was there with me I hold onto the sink while Luke keeps one arm around my waist and the other on my back. Once Luke is finally sure that I am okay now he leads me into the kitchen and I sit at the breakfast bar on the stool while he gets me a glass of nice cool crisp water. If I was still with Christian I would probably be alone right now as he would be at work or in a business meeting and Taylor would probably be with him too. Luke would have probably been doing some work that Taylor or Christian had left for him to do and Gail would have been cleaning the kitchen before starting on the rest of the house. I am really glad to have Luke about it has been really nice having someone there Christian is normally always way and know I know where he has been it makes it harder. I need to do what's right for this little life inside me and for myself" I tell myself I must be stong! The weather outside is getting worse and I can see that Luke was busy last night making the house safe from the Hurricane that has probably landed. Luke had been checking times on the laptop as I seen a piece of paper with all different times and name of places and websites that say the hurricane will hit none near uses thankfully and none near Christian or Kate too. Mum and Dad lives far away from us so they shouldn't get it too.

**Luke pow:**

Ana has been suffering with morning sickness quite bad lately and even went dizzy this morning; I know its normal as my sister had it when she was pregnant. I just wish Ana would understand I that I am here for her I'm not like Christian I'm not going to leave her to deal with this by herself. I catch her looking at the paper I left on the table from last night checking to see if we were going to be affected or hit by the Hurricane that by the look of has now hit.

"Annie?" I say softly while we sit at the breakfast bar and she looks at me. "You know you are safe here right? I mean with the storm and stuff I have made the house safe and hardly anyone knows where we are?"

She gives me her full attention before turning and saying. "I know Luke but I still worry you know yourself what Christian is like with his stoker way." She lets out a tiny cute little giggle that puts a smile on my face before replying with. "I can see you have made the place safe you must be uses to this happening then?"

I look into her eyes and say. "Annie Christian won't find you unless you want him to; it was part of my training before I got the job with Mr Gray that we had to know what to do in these situations." I smile softly knowing it is reassuring her.

Ana doesn't reply for a little bit and I guess she is thinking so I decide to take her mind of this for a little while.

"Annie how about when the weather comes down which could be today or tomorrow I take you shopping? And when your settle in a few days we can also invite Kate over for that girl night you love?"

She looks at me and her eyes swell I can tell something is wrong. "Luke I haven't told her I'm pregnant yet does that make me a bad friend?" I see tears forming in her eyes and her voice catches when she speaks again. "I would also love to go shopping and buy some new clothes as I'm going to need bigger ones soon." She lets out a little giggle and I know its easing her mind talking about other stuff.

I look at her and grab her hands in mine and say. "Annie just because you haven't told her yet does not make you a bad friend you have been through a lot! Kate should be understand and there for you!" Tears start to fall down her check and I quickly wipe it away. "Also Annie I will take you shopping whenever and where you want to go and bump will start to get bigger when you start to eat Annie."

She stands up and walks round beside me before she hugs me and says. "Thank you so much Luke for everything lately you have been my rock and it means so much." Tears are falling down her face fast so I hand her a tissue and let her dry her eyes.

"Look Annie I made a promise to look after you and I am going to do just that, also my sister was wondering when she comes back of holiday if you would like to spend some time with her? She asked last night and I said I would ask you first." Ana agreed before she heads upstairs to get dressed and they spend the rest of the day watching dvd's waiting for the storm to calm.


	13. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Ana pow:**

Since I have arrived at Luke we haven't been out and I the only contact with the outside world was when I rang Taylor. I ask Luke if I could borrow him laptop and he told me I didn't need to ask I can just uses it.

I fire up the laptop and decided to check my emails first…

I have a lot of emails to sort thought as I start to look I find a couple from Kate.

**From: Kate Kavanagh**

**To: Ana Gray**

**23/7/15 at 5:30pm**

**Hey girl where have you been? Tried calling no answer what's wrong?**

**Kate **

**X**

**From: Kate Kavanagh**

**To: Ana Gray**

**24/7/15 at 3:30pm**

**Hey still have heard from you tried Christian but no answer too has something happened?**

**Kate **

**X**

**From: Kate Kavanagh**

**To: Ana Gray**

**25/7/14 at 2:15pm**

**Asked the Grays and they say they haven't seen you too what's happened girl I tried to go to Christians and yours too see you but Taylor said us were both out and wouldn't tell me anymore!**

**GIRL MESSAGE ME ASAP IM WORRIED!**

**Kate**

**X**

I decided that I would be best to tell Kate now before she gets to worried and end up sending people out looking for me I quickly type a reply.

**From: Ana Gray**

**To: Kate Kavanagh**

**25/7/15 at 9:30am**

**Hey Kate sorry I haven't been in contact I don't have got my phone and haven't been able to check my emails too. I will tell you more when we I see you we will have to meet up sometime soon I have so much to tell you and talk to you about.**

**I will contact you when I can.**

**Sorry **

**Ana **

**X**

I check the rest of my emails and most are from work, it seems like someone had already told them I won't be in for a while and they seem okay with it I get some of the updates about changes there making and news going on at work.

I go through the rest and find two that stand out from the rest from Christian.

**From: Christian Gray**

**To: Ana Gray**

**22/7/15 11:58pm**

**Dear Anaa**

**I'm sorry that I had to go out this has really affected me as well as you I hope you understand but I can't be a dad I'm not ready.**

**Christian Grey**

**CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings. Inc."**

It was from the night he left me to go off with Elena when I told him I was pregnant! How could he send me this? How could he stay this stuff?

**From: Christian Gray**

**To: Ana Gray**

**24/7/15 7:30pm**

**To my wife.**

**Dear Ana, I still haven't heard from you since you left me, it has really hurt me but I know I. I know you said you need time but I really need you to know that you mean the world to me and I can't wait to have uses both back I was so stupid to say that I didn't want uses! I hope you will forgive me and come back home soon.**

**I love you so much.**

**Christian Grey**

**CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings. Inc."**

He says he misses me and he wants me back but how do I not know that he isn't back with her? The one he cheated me with, he can't say he didn't because I have the letter he wrote.

I quickly go through the rest of my emails and find one from an address I don't know I check it and find it's from Elena Lincoln it's from the night Christian went drinking with her. Great I think to myself let's see what she has to say for herself.

**From: Elena Lincoln **

**To: Ana Gray**

**22/7/15 11:59pm**

**As you may have guessed Mrs Gray, Christian has come to me for help I told you he wouldn't stay away. Looks like you have really done yourself over getting pregnant you should of knew Christian doesn't do this kind of stuff! That's why he is here with me and not with you! Not long and he will be mine again.**

**Elena Lincoln**

God this woman knows how to annoy people, she has really boiled me up the wrong way I can actual feel my blood boil.

I will check one last email before I turn it off and chill out I don't need this. I find the one I'm looking for it's from my doctor's office.

It simply reads.

**Dear Mrs Gray this is a little reminder to say that you have a check up to see how you are doing on 30****th**** July.**

**We hope to see you then if you can't make it please ring so we can arrange another date and we will answer any questions you may have then.**

**Thanks.**

Wow my first checkup 9 days before my 25th birthday.

I hope someone will come with me I don't really want to go alone again.

Just as I finish reading it and put the laptop down Luke walks into the room I write the date down on a piece of paper near me so I can remember it.

"Luke" I ask softly.

"Yea Ana?" Luke answered back

"Will you come with me to my sonogram please? I was going to ask Christian but I don't know how he will react."

Luke looked almost shell shocked but what I asked he quickly answered with "Yes Ana I'm always going to be here for the two of uses no matter what"

I quickly get up and give Luke a big hug before sitting him back down to talk…

"Luke" I start waiting for him to reply again.

"Yea Ana?" he replied a little worried of what I might say.

"I would like to meet Christian up but would like it if you would come with me. I was thinking about going somewhere to eat, but I don't want to go alone will you please come with me?"

Luke sat for a few minutes thinking things over clearly before replying and saying. "Sure Ana I will talk to Taylor but how about we go in a few days that gives you and Christian both time to think about things?"

"That sounds Great Luke." Ana replied, "I am so glad you will come with me, but I would like to ask Christian first if that is okay?"

"Yea sure Ana I'm sure he will be glad to hear from you" he replied before following with "Why don't you contact Kate and we can all go shopping soon to? That's if you would like me to come along" he replied while he waited for an answer not wanting to pressure her.

"That's a great idea Luke would it be okay if I used your phone to call them? She asked.

"Yea sure Ana here you go" I'm going to do some work out back if you need me just shout okay? He said before quickly getting up and heading out to give Ana space.

Ana sat for a few minutes thinking things over before she rang the number she had rang thousands of times before so why was she so nervous?


	14. Chapter 16-17

**Chapter 16**

**Phone call to Kate 25/7/14**

**Kate P.O.W**

I miss Ana so much. She never normally disappears. She has always been attached to me by the hip, until Christian came along. Then she moved in with him and now she's gone missing and no one will tell me what's happened! Elliot says no one knows and her Mum and Dad say she hasn't called and she isn't staying with them.

I finally got some answers from her email but not much. She hasn't said where she is or why she doesn't have a phone, but she isn't with Christian. I'm going to talk Elliot into taking me to Christian's tonight to try and get some answers!

Just then my phone starts to ring and I don't reconsider the number. I wonder if it's Elliot calling from work again?

I pick it up slowly and hear "Kate?" I pause. That's Ana's voice! I know it is! But I wait and hear it again, this time louder. "Kate are you there?"

"Ana?" I practically scream down the phone at her. I'm so happy she called!

"Kate, yes it's me Ana. How are you? I have missed you so much! Are you free anytime this week? I was wondering if you want to go shopping? I need to talk to you…"

"OMG Ana I am so happy to hear from you! Where are you? I have missed you loads too, and OMG YES! Mia showed me this really cool little mall down town that we should go to! It's amazing and not many people go there so it's not crowded!" I have to know that she is okay… She's my best friend for crying out loud!

"KATE! Calm down!" she yells at me "I am fine, I'm just saying with a friend for a little bit. I will tell you more when I see you. The mall sounds great! Just text me the address and we can arrange a date and time? Go shopping, eat and shop some more?"

"What friend are you with? Why won't anyone tell me anything? Yeah, that sounds perfect! I have to find you another gift to go with your birthday present anyway. I already have my bestest friend in the whole world!" I need to find out where she is. I'm really worried about her…

"Kate you didn't have to get me anything… Anyway, I have to go now. We can talk as I will ring you tomorrow and don't forget to text me or send me the address via email okay! I love you and I miss you loads! I will talk to you tomorrow! Bye Kate"

"I will do both so you don't lose the address again, like you always do! Haha! I love you too girl, and I miss you loads as well! I can't wait for tomorrow so we can talk! Bye Ana"

She hangs up and I sit still, thinking about what she said, before sending her the address via text and email. I need to see Christian tonight and find out what is going on!

**Chapter 17**

**Phone call to Christian**

**Christian P.O.W**

I have messed up so much, and by one wrong choice. One stupid thing I said that's lead to so much going wrong! I told her to "get rid of it". I didn't mean it! I was just scared! I need her… She's the love of my life, and she's carrying my child!

Kate keeps calling but I don't want to talk to her and have her flip out at me. I haven't told my family either. They still think we are having a huge surprise party for her birthday.

Taylor and Gail are trying their best to keep me happy, as they know I'm not. She is with Sawyer somewhere and I haven't heard from them. I think Taylor and Gail are scared that I might hurt them too or fire them, but I need them more than anything right now.

I hear a phone ringing and follow the sound to my study. I know I left the damn thing somewhere! It better not be Elena again! I'm sick of her calling and showing up! I also haven't been able to work either, as my mind has been working overtime with worry about my wife.

I find my phone under some paperwork on my desk and check the caller ID. Its Sawyer, which means it, could be about Ana. What if she's in trouble?

I answer quickly "Grey" in my serene, no-shit-taking voice.

"Hi Christian, it's me Ana" she said it so quietly I had to strain to hear her.

"Ana!? Oh God baby! Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Where are you?" I know she doesn't care much for me right now, but I need to know she's okay!

"Yes Christian we are both fine. I was wondering if you would be free for dinner on sometime this week?"

"I think I could make that work if that's what you would like Ana, just tell me where, what time, and would you like me to pick you up and drive us?" I need to find out where she is staying. I need to know she is okay!

"I will get Luke to send you the details of the place we'll be going to and the time, but I would like Jason to come as well. Please Christian. I will meet you at the restaurant and we can talk from there."

"Are you sure Ana? I don't mind picking you up and taking you. But why do you want Sawyer and Taylor there?" It's time for us to talk. Why does she want them there?

"Christian, I can make my own way to a restaurant and I would like them to be with us. I will text you the details later. Goodbye Christian."

"Bye Ana, until we see each other at the restaurant."

Then she hangs up on me. I let out a deep sign and close my eyes for a few minutes before I go looking for Taylor.

"Taylor, Ana would like it if you would come to dinner with us and Luke when she arranges a date?"

"Yes Sir, I will drive you there. Will we be picking Mrs. Grey up?"

"No Taylor, Sawyer will be dropping her off and hopefully she will be coming back home with us." I told him what I'm hoping for, how I want the nightmare to end.

"Okay Sir, you give me the details when you get them and I can arrange everything."

"Thanks Taylor" I say before I leave and head back to my office.

**Christian POW:**

**After the phone call:**

I miss Ana and can't wait to see her, Elena won't leave me alone. She brought me home the night I went to see her when Ana told me she was pregnant and after Ana left me with Luke I found her sitting in MY office in MY chair!

She must not of left that night but I never seen her when I got up and looked for Ana none of my staff seen her so she must have been hiding? She has made subs or people she wanted to be with me do this before but I never expected her to do this!

She said I should never have let Ana talk to me like that so she must have been near to be able to hear everything and also told me I should have put her over my knee and spanked her. She never understood what love is. She says there is no such thing as love! She was hinting even before I even married Ana that she wasn't the right girl for me. She wants me to get a sub instead of someone I love.

She has been round none stop since Ana left trying to get me to agree to have a sub so I can take my anger out on her. She has also said that Ana was cheating on me with Sawyer and that's why they have ran off. She says the baby might not even be mine!

Ana has only been in contact once since she left I know she will need time but Elena is messing with my head! She wants the staff where when we go for this meal together why?

I have to try and talk to her when we meet up for the meal I need answers to the questions Elaine has made! Has my wife been cheating? I decided to take my mind of it by going out to visit her again and see how she is getting on.


	15. Chapter 18-19

**Chapter 18**

**The Mall with Kate and Luke 27/7/14**

**Ana POW:**

I called Kate and decided that we should meet up on Monday to spend the day together. I get up early and first time since I found out I was pregnant I haven't been sick this morning, I actually feel hungry and ready to face the world today! I woke early with the sun shining into my eyes but my big bed was lonely without someone to cuddle.

I walked down stairs to find Luke on the laptop I greet him and head the kitchen where he swiftly follows and we sit and have breakfast chatting.

**Luke POW:**

I have been a wake a while now thinking things over, I'm worried for Ana today as I want to keep her safe and also let her have good time I don't want her to think I'm like Christian. I also need to find her the perfect Birthday present I rang Ray this morning to try and get an idea of what to get her and I think I know now.

I heard movement upstairs but didn't expect Ana to be up yet; I quickly changed the page I was looking at as I didn't want her to see if she did come down stairs. When I looked up she was stood in front of me asking if I would like breakfast I told her I would shut the laptop off and join her in there.

**Kate POW:**

I made Elliot take us to Christian & Ana's place I needed answers but she wasn't there and Elliot didn't want to stay long as he wanted to go out for Dinner… I didn't get many answers from Christian he said Ana was away on business. Business my ass I know my best friend and I can't wait to see her today! I am going to get some answers! I don't tell him I am meeting her tomorrow.

I woke up bright and early from Elliot's snuggles, don't get me wrong I love them but they are way to warm sometimes and today was one of them days!

I climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen to start the coffee maker off and make him breakfast in bed today is a big day I get to see Ana and find out what's been going on!

I make everything and head back to the bedroom waking my sleeping prince for breakfast we both sat and eat before I got ready to go and meet Ana…

At about 10am everyone left to go and met at the mall Kate had told Ana about.

**Ana Pow:**

We pulled up into the parking space and walked to the front doors it's a lovely mall it has a big water fountain where people have put money in the bottom for wishes. When I was little Ray us to take me to one near our house and I us to place a dime in and make a wish and Ray would tell me that the Fairy's would collect the dime's and make a wish come true. I take a dime from my pocket and place it into the water and make a wish, Luke looked at me before he joined in we didn't say anything until we had both made our wishes. I tell him the story about Ray while we wait for Kate and as on queue once I finish my story she arrives.

**Chapter 19**

**Kate POW: **

Dame the traffic is making me late and I can't contact Ana as she is using Sawyers phone and I don't know if he will be with her or not. I put my foot down and try to get to her as soon as possible. I manage to be there 5minutes late but she is stood outside talking to Sawyer I park the car and walk over but they are in deep convention and don't see me till I am next to them. They seem to be really close…

We walk into the mall and I take Ana straight to Spa we need some girl time, Ana tells Luke he can go and do some shopping and they will meet here in 1hour Luke checks the place out first then agrees. They huge and I shake his hand before we part.

Ana and Sawyer seem really close but I will find out what's going on soon I need her to loosen up first then talk to me.

**Ana & Kate POW**

**In the Spa**

I knew it wouldn't be long before Kate started to ask questions it wasn't shortly after we got our nails done and was heading for the sea weed wrap that Kate said we had to have with a mud facial.

"Ana are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yes Kate, why?" Ana asked

"You're really quite, you're not staying with your husband and you didn't go for anything that adds to much pressure to the body, you choice what you want very careful? I'm worried about you Ana I haven't heard from you in a while then you say you have something to tell me? What's wrong Ana you know I'm always here for you right? Also don't forget we have the coping together party at the gray house on Saturday the 1st of August Ana you promised you would go. We have also been invited to the family party on the Sunday with the Gray's."

Ana didn't reply right away she was clearly thinking how to say things before she did. She let out a deep sigh and said… "Kate, you're my best friend and I love you loads and I'm sorry I wasn't in contact sooner. I left everything at Christians so he could not track me and Luke. I'm pregnant Kate and well I told Christian and he told me to get rid of it and I can't do that Kate!" "I walked out on Christian because I want to keep my little baby I will show you my scan picture if you want after we are done here? He went out with Elena the night I told him I was pregnant he came home drunk and she even emailed him and me!" "Kate this life inside me needs me and I don't want to lose it!" "I haven't told anyone yet so please don't say anything Kate please."

Kate didn't reply for a while before she turned towards Ana and said slowly "What…The..Fuck…Is…Wrong…With..Him.." "He has the most perfect wife and he choices to lose it all because he is been like a child over something that uses both did!" "Ana I'm always going to be here for you don't think I'm going to leave you, is that why you and Luke are close?" "Ana you need to do whatever is best for you and baby and hell yea I want to see a picture!" "How far gone are you Ana?"

"Thanks Kate it means so much to know you're going to be there for me, Christian has already shown he isn't willing to help and I don't know how the Grays will react." "Luke took me away from Christian after they had a fight when I said I was leaving as I need to clear my head." "Christian has really hurt me with what he has said." Said Ana

Just as Ana finished saying the staff came in to say we had a few more treatments left before we were done.

About half an hour later we were all nice and relaxed and pampered Luke was waiting outside for us. Just as we went to leave there was a familiar sound of heels clinking on the ground startles me and I look up… There she is Mrs. Elena Bitch Troll Robinson. Walking across the stone floor towards us all legs and boobs in her tight outfit. Kate and Luke we quickly by my side before Elena got to say a word.

**Everyone POW:**

**Argument with Mrs. Elena Bitch Troll Robinson.**

We were quickly next to Ana protecting her this is all she needed after what's happened with Christian now she wants to start.

"Hello Ana." She hisses out like the Ana's name causes her pain to say it.

"Elena." Kate and Luke both said.

"What can I help you with Elena" Ana said calmly, the tension was growing between everyone and Elena.

"I would say I have to come congratulate you but that would be just on your loss of Christian and making him come backs to me! Ha" she clearly knew what she was doing…

"Elena, if Christian is ran back to an old Bitch likes you then he clearly does not have any sense what so ever." Kate commented before anyone had a chance to say anything Elena's face fell like thunder.

"Elena I never relished that you were that desperate to have control of Christian, he will come to his senses soon and see what he is missing out on! It's your entire fault he is like this Mrs. Robinson!"

"YOU FUCKING GOLD DIGGING LITTLE WHORE YOUR OWNLY WITH HIM FOR HIS MONEY YOU NEVER LOVED HIM AND THAT'S WHY YOU GOT PREGEANT SO HE WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU! HE KNOWS WHAT YOU'RE REALLLY LIKE NOW AND IF YOU THINK HE IS GOING TO GET BACK WITH YOU WELL YOU NEED TO THINK AGAIN!"

"Don't you fucking dare speak to Ana like that" Both Kate and Luke screamed at her!

"You want to remember who he came to the night you told him you fucked up his life! He didn't want to stay with you he came to me! He got drunk and was with me! I took him home and I was there after you went! He can do better than a gold digger he could have a nice little sub who will do everything and not fuck his life up! You might also want to ask him where he has been to see while you have been gone too" She hissed out…

"Mrs. Robinson, you want to shut up and fuck of now or I will make you regret every word you have said and I will make sure that Christian closes everything you own and makes sure you can't have anything!" Ana threatened.

"Ana you know Christian will always come back to me you stupid gold digger." With that she walked off but just before she was gone she replied with "I will see you at the copying together party that's if you can face it!"

With that she was gone and Ana was left feeling broken and Kate and Luke raged with anger.

Kate stayed with Ana while she ran to the bathroom pregnancy really was not agreeing with her at the moment. Luke decided to make a call to Taylor about Elena!


	16. Chapter 20-21

**Chapter 20**

**The call to Taylor & Christian:**

He answered on the second ring typical Taylor style.

"Taylor here" I heard greet me down the phone.

"Hey Taylor, can you talk?" I try to keep my voice strong!

"I am just dropping of Mr. Gray so you're on loud speaker what's wrong?" Taylor questioned followed by Christian shouting… "Is Ana okay, where is she, is she with you?"

"Ana is okay, she's currently in the lady room with Miss Kavanagh, they are at the mall and just been too the spa they are having a girly day… well they were before Mrs. Lincoln decided now was a great time to have a go at Ana!" Sawyer replied casually waiting for Mr. Gray to do the usual and explode!

"What the hell was SHE doing there?" Both of them shouted down the phone so loud Luke had to pull it away from his ear!

"What did she say to Mrs. Gray and is she okay?" I hear Taylor asking. Mr. Gray didn't say anything so he must have been waiting to ask the same thing.

"Well..." Christian pressed on clearly waiting for Luke's answer.

"She called Mrs. Gray a gold digging little whore, said she was only with you for your money and that she never really loved you Sir. Also she apparently only got pregnant so that you would not leave her and she knows what you are really like and if she thinks you're going to get back with her she needs to think again. She also rubbed in her face that you went to see her the night she told you she was pregnant. This was before me and Mrs. Kavanagh jumped in to help Ana she doesn't need this stress Sir it's not healthy."

"She said what" both Christian and Taylor scream down the phone!

"Just before she left she said to Ana you know Christian will always come back to me you stupid gold digger and I will see you at the copying together party that's if you can face it!"

Christian blew he totally lost it… "That stupid cow thinks she can mess with my life, my wife, she's the reason I am like this, is she affects my unborn child I will make her regret everything! It may have taken me a while but I am finally seeing her for what she really is and Ana was right!" That's one sentence no one thought they would hear… "I will contact her and tell her I do not want her at the coping together party I was hoping Ana and I would be back together by then to go together. Now I don't know if she will ever take me back after what she has said…"

"Christian… Ana needs time, she has a lot to think about, you can talk to her tomorrow over dinner and see what happens but you also have to let her do what she needs to do! You hurt her with what you said and now she needs time if you want her back you need to let her have the time." Luke spoke calmly to try and keep Christian for blowing up again and even Taylor agreed with him.

After a few other words they all said their goodbyes and Luke went back to the girls who have started to shop.

**Chapter 21:**

**Shopping with Ana, Kate & Luke:**

**Everyone POW:**

We go into book stores and look at different books, we all choice a couple and place them on the card before heading into a few different beauty shops the girls get some make up and some perfume. Luke stands back while the girl's choice make up it's not really his thing but he gives his option about colors and smells.

The next shop they go into is clothes shops Luke tells Ana and Kate he's going to look in the men's department while they went lingerie shopping. Kate helped Ana choice things in her size and the next size up for when she starts to grown, so she would have something to go out in. From lingerie shopping lead to clothes shopping where Luke helped the girls again, carrying bags, baskets, outfits and even offering advice on what looked good.

Kate choice some tight fitting outfits for Elliot and even a few lose fits comfortable clothes. She also got tops, tank tops and shorts etcs. Where Ana on the other hand got lose fitting clothes, maternity dresses for when she got bigger, dresses for now with the nice weather coming. Normal clothes and even bigger ones for when little blimp started to grow.

Luke got some new shirts and jeans so he wasn't always dressed in business clothes, he also got some lose fitting clothes for when the sun came round, shorts and some cool t-shirts so he could take Ana out places and his sisters children.

After paying for everything they went for something to eat. Ana fancied a nice big meaty pizza so they went to a little Italian pizza place and all sat down to eat and drink.

After about an hour they headed back out to shop again, Luke made sure Ana had plenty of rest and had some water with her to drink while they shopped as it was getting warmer.

While Luke placed the bags they have had from shopping so far Ana talked to Kate about the coping together party.

"Kate, what's the theme for the coping together party I have nothing to wear and I don't want to show little blimp off just yet." Ana asked her best friend.

"Kate laughed and said it's a Fairytale theme on the 1nd of August I thought we could go as princesses from our favorite Disney films and the men have to go as princes etc and look after the lady's."

Luke came back and we all headed into the mall again.

"Luke, the Grays are holding the coping together party on the 1nd of August and Kate has asked me to go with her and I would like you to come with uses." Ana told him.

Kate chimed in with. "It's a Fairytale theme and I was thinking Ana and I could go as our favorite Disney Princesses. The men go as Prince's or people who help the Princesses and they look after her that night too."

Luke stopped and looked at the two girls who looked confused by his reaction. "Ana and Kate I would be delighted to join the two of us to the party and look after us. I shall dress as whatever Prince or sidekick you would like. I have seen a lot of Disney moves because of my sister and her children but I may need refreshing with some."

Ana and Kate both looked at each other before letting out a little giggle and hugging Luke. "Let's go and find a costume and also remember we need a mask" Kate told them hurrying off with Ana to go and find an outfit.

After looking for a dress they both liked in 3 different shops they finally finished went into a shop called "Wonderland Prom Dresses." We all walked inside and were greeted by thousands of prom dresses and fancy dress outfits. Nothing caught the girl's eye at first until they spoke to the shop assistant."

"Good day and how may I help you?" A tall red haired lady said she was wearing a tight dress that hugged her figure perfect and showed off all her curves and made her boobs look bigger.

"Hi, we are looking for a dress that is like a Disney Princess one and a Mask too for a Party we are going to be attending soon." Both the girls said.

Luke looked lost he was scanning the room but all he could see where dresses until his eyes reached the very far end of the shop where some suits and men's fancy dress outfits where.

"I am also going to need something to wear to look after these two beautiful ladies'" Luke told her extending his hand to shake hers.

"I think I know just the few dresses that we have that would be perfect and for you I know just the suit. It will match the dresses perfect unless you would like to go dresses as a Disney Prince?"

The lady rings a bell and another younger red haired girl comes from behind the curtain that leads to the back. She isn't dressed as showy as the older lady but still dressed to show her body off. "Yes Ella" She said quickly.

"Can you go and get the Disney dresses we have please Laura and the Disney men's outfit and suit please. Thank you dear" and with that she was gone again.

Ella come back across to us and gestured for us to sit down on the plush red sofa she had as she sat in the red chair. She had a thing for red it was clear. She poured 4 glasses of white wine for us all and handed them out. We all took a glass and made a toast to dresses and took a sip.

Everyone looked at Ana when she did but she said "A little bit of wine won't hurt little bump."

Ella quickly jumped up and said "I am so sorry I didn't know you were pregnant you can't be far gone your barely showing. Also a small glass of wine is okay for the baby but only the one. I us to have the odd one when I was pregnant with Laura." She smiled to herself clearly remembering a memory of been pregnant with Laura.

Laura came back with plenty of dresses for us to choice from and even masks. There was everything from Cinderella to Rapunzel and more, the girls tried a few one.

Ana went for a long flowing purple one that she said was Rapunzel's and a short Ariel dress.

Kate on the other hand choice a blue Cinderella ball gown and the newest Disney princess dress Elsa from frozen she choice her blue ice dress that was a tight fit.

* * *

**A/N**

Im sorry it took a while to post new chapter up but had a lot to deal with between work and some other things.

Hope us enjoy the chapters and please feel free to leave feedback etc.

Thanks so much again.

Will try and update again soon.


End file.
